


It Was You All Along

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, MOBY Spoilers, Major Echo in the Bone Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: This takes place after events of ‘Echo in the Bone’ and the dialogue in italics is verbatim from ‘Written In My Own Heart’s Blood’ so if you haven’t read it or don’t want to know major plot details then DO NOT READ CAUSE SPOILERS, but if you don’t care about spoilers then enjoy! :)Imagine if Jamie and John didn’t flee right after Jamie returned to Claire, they stayed at Lord John’s house and had this conversation in Lord John’s bedroom with Claire peeking through the door.





	It Was You All Along

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FROM ECHO IN THE BONE!

_John Grey had been quite resigned to dying. Had expected it from the moment that he’d blurted out, “I have had carnal knowledge of your wife.” The only question in his mind had been whether Fraser would shoot him, stab him, or eviscerate him with his bare hands._

_To have the injured husband regard him calmly, and say merely, “Oh? Why?” was not merely unexpected, but…infamous. Absolutely infamous._

_“Why?” John Grey repeated, incredulous. “Did you say ‘_ **_Why_ ** _’?”_

_“I did. And I should appreciate an answer.”_

_Now that Grey had both eyes open, he could see that Fraser’s outward calm was not quite so impervious as he’d first supposed. There was a pulse beating in Fraser’s temple, and he’d shifted his weight a little, like a man might do in the vicinity of a tavern brawl, not quite ready to commit violence, but readying himself to meet it. Perversely, Grey found this sight steadying._

_“What do you bloody_ **_mean_ ** _, ‘why’?” he said, suddenly irritated. “And why aren’t you fucking dead?”_

_“I often wonder that myself,” Fraser replied politely. “I take it ye thought I was?”_

_“Yes, and so did your wife! Do you have the faintest idea what the knowledge of your death_ **_did_ ** _to her?”_

_The dark blue eyes narrowed just a trifle._

_“Are ye implying that the news of my death deranged her to such an extent that she lost her reason and took ye to her bed by force? Because,” he went on, neatly cutting off Grey’s heated reply, “unless I’ve been seriously misled regarding your own nature, it would take substantial force to compel ye to any such action. Or am I wrong?”_

_The eyes stayed narrow. Grey stared back at them. Then he closed his own eyes briefly and rubbed both hands hard over his face, like a man waking from nightmare. He dropped his hands and opened his eyes again._

_“You are not misled,” he said, through clenched teeth. “And you_ **_are_ ** _wrong.”_

_Fraser’s ruddy eyebrows shot up–in genuine astonishment, he thought._

_“Ye went to her because—from_ **_desire_ ** _?” His voice rose, too. “And she let ye? I dinna believe it.”_

_The color was creeping up Fraser’s tanned neck, vivid as a climbing rose. Grey had seen that happen before, and decided recklessly that the best–the only–defense was to lose his own temper first. It was a relief._

_“We thought you were dead, you bloody arsehole!” he said, furious. “Both of us! Dead! And we–we–took too much to drink one night–very much too much…we spoke of you…and… Damn you, neither one of us was making love to the other–we were fucking_ **_you_ ** _!”_

The whole time this conversation was happening I couldn’t quite work myself up to stepping in and relieving some of the tension and offering my input on this very awkward situation. After all, I did care for John, obviously not as I cared for Jamie but I didn’t want to see John get hurt. Once I heard John say “we were fucking _you_!”, I thought I had better put myself between Jamie and John before someone ended up bruised and bloody.

Jamie didn’t see me come in, his eyes were raging with fury, both fists clenched and ready to punch anything that came in close contact. Lord John however sucked in a loud breath and met my matching concerned look as I entered. 

“Fuckin’ me? Ye say ye were both fu-,” Jamie cursed in Gaelic and turned around, fist meeting wall which startled me. I wasn’t quite too sure what to do to diffuse this situation but I had to do something. 

“Jamie, please.” I said tentatively reaching out a hand to him and he just glared back at me. “Please.” I said again, this time placing my hand on his shoulder which vibrated underneath my touch. Lord John had retreated several paces back and now sat on the bed, head in both hands muttering prayers to God. 

“Christ Sassenach! How d’ye expect to take the news that my own _wife_ has slept with another man, a man I thought didna even like the opposite sex!” Jamie huffed out in one breath, hands pointing to John across the room. 

“Well I prefer to be with Men if you must know but I have had my fair share of Women join me in bed.” John retorted, looking up from his hands. I gave John a _‘not now’_ look and turned back to Jamie, hands up in defense. 

“Jamie, we thought you to be dead! I wasn’t myself, I barely even remember it in fact.” Jamie glanced at me, lips still pressed tightly together but I could see thoughts racing behind those steel blue eyes. “Oh I remember it,” John said, “The way I felt inside of you, our bodies joined together, calling out Jamie’s name every time I pressed deeper into you.” 

_Shit._

“I’ll kill ya! I’ll- I’ll slit yer throat and feed ye to the horses outside, dinna ever speak of my wife like that or so help me God!” Jamie ran towards John, fists raised and ready to strike, I didn’t even think what I was doing but I ran towards John and covered him as best I could with my body making Jamie stop, towering above me with a look that could kill the devil himself. 

“Move Sassenach, I dinna want to hurt ye.” He spoke through clenched teeth and tried to shove me out of the way. “No Jamie! John is your friend and this was a mistake that happened, that’s all it was but we should move on and forget it and erase it from our minds.” I pleaded with him, my hands reaching out to touch his chest but he jerked away and stalked across the room.

“I said…” John spoke from under me and he moved me off of him, pushing me on to the bed beside him, “we were both fucking you Jamie, _not_ each other.” John stood up and hesitantly went to stand behind Jamie who was facing away from us. “While I could never find the right words to apologise for the pain I’ve caused you Jamie,” upon hearing his name from John, Jamie turned with a curious expression across his face, “I do believe I can offer comfort in the same way that I was able to provide your wife with comfort when she believed you to be dead.” 

I sat on the bed, mouth open and dared not move. If Jamie had heard John offer him his body he made no notion of it. 

Jamie looked over at me, his face was crimson and he looked… _interested?_

_Did he want to accept John?_ I thought. 

I stood up and reached Jamie in three quick strides and placed my hands on either side of him, pulling his attention away from John to look down at me. “Jamie, if you want to it’s alright.” I spoke softly, only low enough for him to hear me. 

“Claire is welcome to join as well, I make this offer only once but to the both of you.” John declared. 

With a slight nod from Jamie who was trembling under my touch I made the first move. I knew Jamie would take some time to warm up to the idea of being with John in that way. I was willing to give him that time and so I stood now in front of John. Unlike that night I did not immediately tear his clothes off but I placed my hand on his shoulder and walked in a slow circle around him, my hand dropping over his buttocks, over his lean thighs and then over his cock that was pressing against his breeks. John gave a startled cry as I moved my palm over his erection, shutting his eyes but then opening them to stare back at Jamie. 

“Jamie,” I momentarily stopped moving my hand over John’s pants, “please come join us.” I heard a deep growl from where he stood and he walked slowly over to us. I nodded and took Jamie’s hand, unclenching his fist and moved it to John’s cock. 

“Oh good heavens.” John gave out an exasperated moan and his hand settled on Jamie’s kilt covered hip. Watching my husband touch another man’s cock, even over his pants was arousing me far more than I dared let myself believe. 

“It’s okay Jamie, I’m here with you.” I smiled as my hand slipped under Jamie’s kilt and found his cock which was standing erect. _Ah, so he really did want to do this._

Jamie let go of something that was holding him back, maybe a denial about his feelings for John or perhaps his fear that what Black Jack had done to him so many years ago would bring back too many painful memories. His fingers quickly undid the buttons of John’s pants and his large hand gripped John’s cock. Jamie was concentrating very hard but as my thumb made circles on the head of his cock he cursed, “Ifrinn!”, and shut his eyes tight. I let go of Jamie and stood back to watch as John’s hand replaced mine in quick succession barely leaving Jamie’s cock without a lover’s touch. 

They were getting each other off, decades of pent up desire on John’s part and whatever Jamie was feeling was being let free tonight. John unbuckled Jamie’s kilt and pulled it off of his hips, able to grasp more of Jamie’s long length. Jamie shoved John’s breeks down and over his arse and continued to pump in a steady rhythm. I felt a slickness between my own thighs and moved my hand up to my breast. The nipple grew hard against my fingers as I pushed my bodice aside and began pinching my nipples. When I let out a moan, Jamie looked over at me and saw what I was doing. He stilled and placed his other hand on John’s shoulder to brace himself and came, his seed spilling against John’s leg and onto the floor. John took one look at Jamie’s face and came, spilling his own seed into Jamie’s hand. 

“Sassenach, I need ye.” Jamie took a deep laboured breath and reached for me, pulling me to his side and tearing the remaining material from my chest, his mouth latching onto my breasts and sucking, tongue swirling around my already sore nipples. John came behind me and untied my skirts and helped me out of them, Jamie was clearly busy. John pulled off his own shirt and then slid his hands around my waist, I felt his cock press against my arse and I settled my buttocks against him. 

Jamie was hungrily sucking on my breasts and I cradled him to me like a child who hadn’t been fed in months. “Oh God, Sassenach.” Jamie traded my breasts for my mouth and kissed me deeply, I was quite breathless, he was using such force that he actually lifted me on to my toes and I felt John slide his cock in between my legs and he moved it back and forth under my pussy but not sliding it all the way inside. Jamie’s cock was erect and sticking straight out, he kissed my neck, moaning as John’s cock touched Jamie’s, they were now connected with my pussy sliding over both of their cocks. 

I felt my knees go weak and Jamie clutched my sides and grabbed one of John’s hand to wrap against my waist and they both held me up, with hands and cocks. My belly was growing tight and I needed to come. My pussy lips were being spread open with every thrust from either John or Jamie. 

“Jamie touch me, God I need you to touch me.” I begged and Jamie moved his fingers over my clit and gave me what I needed. I gave into the desire and came, body pressed between these two men, “Mmmmmmm” I bit my bottom lip and rode the wave and let myself be jostled over their cocks. Jamie and John both grunted and came then, arms wrapped every which way and my legs barely touching the floor. 

Jamie carried me to the bed and laid me down. I didn’t open my eyes but felt Jamie press his head in between my legs and lick the inside of my thighs. “Oh Jamie, I love you.” I ran my hands through his hair and watched as John stood behind Jamie, holding his own cock and positioning it to enter Jamie’s arsehole. “Jamie look at me, look into my eyes.” I wanted Jamie to know it would be okay and John sighed, entering Jamie with little resistance and Jamie stared up at me and started licking my pussy in long slow strokes. 

“Ah sweet Jesus.” Jamie groaned against me and I held tightly on to Jamie’s hair as John began to thrust into him causing Jamie’s tongue to thrust into my opening. “It’s alright Jamie, it’s good, it’s alright.” I spoke to Jamie and John grabbed Jamie’s hips and didn’t hold back. “Ahhhhh” Jamie moaned and breathed against my pussy, unable to continue. I moved my body down and slid under the heavy weight of Jamie and my hands found his cock and moved it inside of me. 

John pushed deeper into Jamie and I shoved my hips against Jamie, bringing him into the depths of my womb. “Come Jamie, let go.” I kissed him and he breathed groans into my mouth. John let out a cry and leaned against Jamie’s back, his face pressed against the faded scars. With several more thrusts from Jamie he came for the third time, this time inside of me. Both men lay joined on top of me while I reached my own orgasm. 

“Now I can really say we were both fucking you.” John sighed and stood up, parting from me and Jamie with a longing glance at our still joined bodies, leaving us to clean up the mess we had made. 


End file.
